tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonzai Network Too
Bonzai Network Too '''(known as '''Bonzai Too '''on-air and formerly '''Bonzai+) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel owned and operated by BritCan Communications. The network originally launched in 1993 as a spin-off of a program block on parent channel Bonzai Network, aimed towards younger-skewing audiences. With its relaunch as Bonzai Network Too in October 2001, the network revamped its schedule with a new emphasis on family viewing. In Spring 2017, Bonzai Too's lineup was once again revamped, now focusing on contemporary animated programming acquired from parent network Bonzai Network, as well as from other producers. As of February 2015, approximately 72,812,520 American pay television households (64.8% of those with television) receive Bonzai Network Too. History As Bonzai+ (1991-2001) Bonzai Network Too traces its origins to the days of the Bonzai+ brand, which had originated as a programming block on Bonzai Network that debuted on July 2, 1991. Programmed by Nelvana and DreamWorks Classics (known at the time as Classic Media), Bonzai+ was aimed at a more younger-skewed audience of children aged 2-11, and originally aired during the daytime slot of 10 a.m. to 2 p.m. Eastern Time. The block was briefly off and on the schedule, and was eventually spun-off into its own standalone channel on October 1, 1993. Once launched as its own channel, Bonzai+ was converted to a second channel service, similar to the Cartoon Network Too channel that would launch in 5 years and close 13 years later, airing select programs from Bonzai Network and programs from the block, as well as series from other producers. On October 3, 2005, the Bonzai+ Channel expanded its programming offerings to include shows from other producers. Due to the growth of newer programming, as well as a significant schedule change, Bonzai Network discontinued the block the same day and replaced its timeslot with a newer lineup of series known as Daytime Bonzai. Bonzai+ originated as a commercial-free channel, being financed solely by subscription fees and product tie-ins. In order to fill out a half-hour block, program continuity featured promotions for Bonzai Network and Bonzai+ programming, occasional advertising for DVD products from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, various animated shorts, and eventually, public service announcements from the Ad Council. Advertising time for cable and satellite providers is leased to some providers such as Dish Network, through insertion by those providers. This format lasted until 2014, in which commericals began to air in between shows. As Bonzai Network Too (2001-present) The channel went through a significant channel drift in October and November 2000, completely erasing all of the original programming and adding more family-friendly content. On August 28, 2001, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan-operated children's networks would be realigned later in the year under the Bonzai brand, BritCan Communications officially announced that Bonzai+ would relaunch as Bonzai Network Too '''in the fall. President of BritCan's Kids and Family division Hanshiro Aino said in a September interview that the re-launch would "continue to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on an explicitly family-friendly approach, in hope that Bonzai Too could become a secondary flagship channel on par with the mainstream Network channel". On October 6, 2001 at 6 a.m. ET, Bonzai+ was officially relaunched as Bonzai Network Too using a brand new graphics package developed by Le Cube. The channel was also the third and final channel to re-brand after BNX (which re-branded as '''Bonzai XTRM on May 5, 2014) and BonBon (which re-branded as Bonzai Jr. on September 12, 2001). The new channel's slate included acquisitions of syndicated retro television series, as well as much newer series from the 2010 era. The preschool-oriented block, Funhouse (which originally debuted in September), returned alongside the relaunch, and was continued because of high ratings. On-air identity/bumpers During the relaunch as Bonzai Network Too, a new on-air appearance was launched, both used in promotional purposes (during the pre-launch, when Bonzai Too was still known as Bonzai+) and after the relaunched. Developed by Le Cube, the look was designed to be more "fluid" in style using various CYMK colors to create a colorful environment. While a name for this brand wasn't given, many fans refer to it as InColor. On July 24, 2017, a new branding was created by the UK motion design and VFX animation studio Mainframe. The new look utilized the animation style "photo-puppetry", using real-life backgrounds and graphics mixed with 2D animation (similar to the 2012 Boomerang international rebrand). Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too has grown into many different channel drifts in its history as a television channel. While intended for younger-skewed children, the channel, after its Fall 2014 rebrand, began an emphasis on family viewing, acquiring older syndicated programming. As of Spring/Summer 2017, however, Bonzai Too has began to focus more on animated television series. Alongside series syndicated from the mainstream Bonzai Network channel, such as Danny Dog, ToonSteve FunnyShorts, Flubber, and Snark's Wild Adventures, Bonzai Too has also acquired series of foreign origin, such as Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Rabbids Invasion, and Eliot Kid.Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network Too Category:BritCan Communications North/South America